


The First Time He Met Gabriel

by buttsp8jr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (his dick got to pay...), Alternate Universe - High School, Crying Gabriel, Gabriel is a protective brother, Gabriel played a trick on Alistar, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned violence, really quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsp8jr/pseuds/buttsp8jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's started a new school and someone's piled all the tables in the cafeteria on top off each other to give a speech about something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time He Met Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Written during aria_lerendeair's livesteam.

Sam still remembers the first time he met Gabriel, it’s not a particularly difficult thing to remember.

 

-o-O-o-

 

It had been his first day on a new school. He hadn’t had a good first day. No one likes the new kid, especially not in the middle of the school year. His old school had been behind on almost everything, so he had no idea what the teacher was talking about and he didn’t want to ask in case everybody would think he was an idiot, they disliked him enough already. 

 

He first saw Gabriel during lunch, he was just going to go into the cafeteria, get some food and then find somewhere without people to eat, but when he came into the cafeteria all the tables was piled into a big pile, and on top was a guy. Sam noticed that he was short, but his presence more than made up for it. Sam may have also noticed that he had the most perfect hair he’d ever seen, and that his eyes were unbelievably beautiful, despite the distance between them, but even if he did notice, he wouldn’t tell anyone.

 

Sam heard people talking around him. He caught snippets like “what it is this time?”, “couldn’t be anyone else than Gabriel could it?”. So his name was Gabriel, Sam liked the name.

 

After most the students in the school had entered the cafeteria Gabriel picked up a megaphone that Sam hadn’t noticed before. When he turned the megaphone on sirens started playing from it, very loudly, everybody put their hands over their ears except Sam and Gabriel. Sam was so used to loud noises that it didn’t phase him anymore.

 

Gabe soon turned the siren off and and lifted up the megaphone to speak through it. 

 

“Well...if I didn’t already have your attention, I’ve certainly got it now.” Gabe took a minute before he continued. 

 

“I’m guessing most of you know who I am.” Gabriel scanned the crowd and then his eyes landed on Sam.

 

“Well, hello, don’t think I’ve seen you around before, and I’m sure I would have noticed a moose like you.” Sam tried to hide himself, he didn’t need anymore attention than he’d already gotten earlier that day.

 

“Well, well, well, handsome, tall, and shy, it’s like all my prayers have been answered, I’ll talk to  you later.” His tone was very seductive and Sam could feel a blush creeping up his face, he wanted to leave, to get away from all the attention, but he know what was going on, and maybe he really liked to look at Gabriel. 

 

“Well, I guess I’ll do a short introduction before I do a proper one later.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, which made Sam think all sorts of things, and nothing decent.

 

“I’m Gabriel, I’m a senior, and the school trickster.” Gabriel turned to the crowd and tone of his voice turned from flirty to strict, and almost scary.

 

“I’ve heard some - let’s call them rumors - about something that will be done to my little brother...and I just thought I’d warn the whole school.” Gabriel’s expression turned terrifying before he continued. “If anyone tries anything, the consequences will be  very harsh. So I advice you all to stay as far away from my brother as you can, or else you will regret it for the rest of your lives, don’t forget what happened to Alistair.” Sam heard someone gulp behind him, and when he turned everyone he could see looked terrified. Sam was really curious about what had happened, but also scared to find out. 

 

Sam turned when Gabriel started talking again. “Looks like the message sunk in. And don’t for a second think that your punishments won’t be worse than his.” 

 

Gabriel jumped down from table to table until he was all the way down on the floor. He walked over to Sam.

 

“So.what’s your name?”

 

Sam swallowed nervously before he answered. “Sam, it’s Sam.”

 

“Okay Sammy”

 

“Just Sam” he said on a reflex which made Gabriel smile

 

“Okay just Sam.”

 

Sam quirked an eyebrow at him. “Seriously?”

 

“I find that bad jokes tend to make people more comfortable, and you were looking very uncomfortable”

 

“Well...I have a feeling you could do some nasty damage if I got on your bad side.”

 

This dragged a full body laugh out off Gabriel. “You’re right about that, so I recommend you don’t do that.”

 

Sam scratched the back off his neck. “Could I...could I ask what the Alistair thing was?”

 

Gabriel was laughing again. “That’s the best prank I’ve ever pulled.” after he’d calmed down he continued. “Though not everybody agreed, he deserved what he got.”

 

“Ehm...why did he deserve it?”

 

Gabriel looked behind him, “let’s do this somewhere else.” he grabbed Sam’s hand and dragged him out off the cafeteria, Sam had no idea where he was being lead, he just went along with it. Gabriel eventually stopped in front off a door, he pulled a key out of his pocket, unlocked the door, opened it, and pushed Sam in before he followed himself and locked the door behind him.

 

The room was completely dark. Sam had no idea how large the room was, but it was definitely larger than a broom cupboard which he’d expected the room to be. Gabriel flicked a light switch and after Sam had adjusted to the light he saw that the room was about 10x10 feet. He also saw that it was a storage off some kind, but there was a large mattress on the floor, complete with a duvet and pillow.

 

“What is this place?”

 

“It’s the janitor’s cupboard, though he’s fine with me using it after I did a favor for him.” Sam wasn’t sure he wanted to know what that favor was. “He was accused of something he didn’t do, I found out who actually did it.”

 

“Okay, but why is there a mattress here?”

 

“He doesn’t have the money to buy a house, so he lives here.” 

 

“That’s gotta suck.”

 

“Yeah, he says he’s fine though, and I’m not gonna push him to say anything he doesn’t want to.”

 

Sam looked up at Gabriel and met his eyes. They truly were beautiful, more beautiful than he’d first thought, something Sam hadn’t even thought was possible. Sam felt a blush starting to come up again. He needed to distract himself. 

 

“Soooo...Alistair?”

 

“Alistair, right - this might take a while, you might wanna sit down.”

 

Gabriel directed his hand towards the mattress on the floor. Sam raised his eyebrows, but sat down anyway. Gabriel sat down next to him.

 

“First you should know about my brother.” Gabriel paused and when Sam looked at him he could see the vulnerability written all over his face.

 

“You don’t need to say anything you don’t want to.”

 

“No, I want to, I just normally don’t say this stuff, I’ve got a reputation to uphold, there’s just something about you, I feel like I can trust you, and I…I don’t have anyone to talk to, I’m just the trickster to everyone else.”

 

Sam put an arm over his shoulders, it was really bold for him, but it also felt right at the same time. He could feel Gabriel slowly relax and lean against him.

 

“My brother - Castiel - he’s...he’s  different ...not that there anything wrong with that - or him - it’s just that...not everybody sees it that way...they think that just because he’s different that they can...that they can do whatever they want…”

 

Sam tightened the arm around Gabriel’s shoulders, “I’m gonna guess that Alistair was one of them.”

 

“He was the worst.” Sam could hear Gabriel’s voice crack and when he turned to look at him he was crying. He didn’t wipe away the tears, he just let them fall.

 

"He...he beat Cas up so badly that...he...he almost died...and the school didn't...they didn't do anything...I had to..." Gabriel was sobbing at this point. Sam pulled Gabriel into his lap and pulled him into a hug. Sam rubbed his back while Gabriel cried into his chest. 

 

They stayed this way for a long time. After a while Gabriel separated himself from Sam's chest and rubbed away his tears with his hand. "I just met you, and I'm already ruining my reputation...I'm not sure what came over me."

 

"I promise not to tell anyone, it can stay our little secret." Sam gave him a reassuring smile. Gabriel seemed to believe him because he put his head back on Sam's chest. 

 

Sam’s back was starting to hurt from sitting in the position he had so he laid down, dragging Gabriel with him.

 

They laid there when the bell rang. Sam thought he shouldn't skip classes on his first day, but the rest of the day had been awful, and he didn't want to leave Gabriel alone, so he stayed.

 

After they couldn't longer hear footsteps in the hallway Gabriel lifted himself up and looked at Sam. 

 

"I didn't tell you what I did to Alistair, did I?"

 

Sam shook his head.

 

Gabriel lifted himself and laid next to Sam, they both turned so that they were facing each other. Their faces were so close that Sam could feel Gabriel’s breath.

 

"Alistair is - or rather was - the biggest bully in school, so if he demanded something, someone made it happen."

 

Sam nodded, he knew the type.

 

"He demanded to have the second floor men's room to himself, so he got it. I’m not gonna give away my secrets, but I managed to rig it so that his hand got glued stuck to his dick, and it was a really strong glue, so he couldn’t get it off, and he eventually had to call 911, his hand still stuck"

 

Sam burst out laughing. Gabriel quickly started laughing too, and soon they were both struggling for air.

 

"When was this?" Sam asked when they finally calmed down.

 

"Month and a half ago, he’s switched school now."

 

Sam shook his head. “Amazing, just amazing.”

 

“It was” Gabriel’s smile disappeared. “But some people - that were on his side - decided to take revenge, and they felt that hitting Cas would have a bigger impact than hitting me, which they’re completely correct about. He’s returning to school next week.”

 

“Oh, that...that’s awful, but your speech seemed to make an impact.”

 

Gabriel smiled at that, it was this small, barely there, but it seemed so genuine, Sam could almost feel himself falling in love with that smile. 

 

“I think it did, I saw the guys in question, and they seemed so petrified, I almost broke down laughing right there.” Gabriel’s smile grew larger and larger as he talked.

 

Sam liked the way Gabriel looked in that moment so much, he looked so happy, so genuine. Sam never thought he’d feel this for anyone he’d met only an hour before, but Gabriel had already opened himself up more than anyone Sam had ever known, even more than Dean. 

 

Sam really wanted to close the gap between them and kiss Gabriel, and why not, he’d already done so much that day that he normally wouldn’t, why not this thing too, so that’s what he did. 

 

Sam only gave him a quick peck, but Gabriel quickly closed the gap again. Sam felt like he could melt against Gabriel, and it almost felt like he did. The kiss was unrushed, lips slowly moving together until they had to part for air. 

 

The look on Gabriel’s face afterwards was amazing, Sam didn’t know that it was possible to look as happy as Gabriel did at that moment, and he a feeling a similar look as on his own face. That moment Sam decided that he wanted to see that look on Gabriel’s face as often as he could.

 

-o-O-o-

 

Now, 8 years later - for the first time - Gabriel looks even happier. 

  
Now he’s walking down the aisle.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated (Kudos too, but especially comments)
> 
> Tumblr: [buttsp8jr.co.vu/](http://buttsp8jr.co.vu/)


End file.
